


Daddy's Girl

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Cardassians, Chan, Daddy Dukat, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Molestation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, creepy Dukat is creepy, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Ziyal has always been Daddy's special little girl.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Final Warning: Incest ahead. Underage character ahead. Molestation/rape ahead. Inability to consent ahead. I'm a very, very bad Cephalopod for writing such terrible things.

Ziyal was asleep when Dukat crept into her room, moving ever so carefully and quietly to stand over her bed. Her skin was silvery-grey in the starlight, limbs akimbo as she lay sprawled out on her back, covers kicked to the floor. He could see the outline of her slim body through her modest pyjamas. She’d just begun to develop over the last few months, the swell of her hips and breast ever so slightly visible beneath her first scattered set of adult scales.

Dukat shed the soft pyjama pants, all he was wearing, and slid in to bed alongside Ziyal, who murmured and rolled away from the movement, her back to him. He followed, pulling her against him and wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand covering her mouth, holding tight and she struggled against him as she woke, her hands reaching up to grab his arm, trying to pull him off her ineffectually.

“Shhhhh” he hushed gently, kissing the top of her head “Its ok my sweet girl, it’s Daddy.” She stilled against him, no longer struggling as she recognized her father. Sometimes, when Naprem was away, he would come sleep with her.

Dukat pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair breathing deep. He sighed with a pleased hum as Ziyal slowly relaxed, and he released her mouth. The other hand started to roam over her body, petting her innocently as she relaxed further, falling mostly back to sleep. It wasn’t until she felt a breeze on bare skin that she rose to a hypnopompic state, not quite asleep or awake.

In her dreamlike state, her father was unbuttoning her pyjama top. She shivered slightly at the cool air ghosting over her skin, followed by her father’s hands sliding up her waist to her budding breasts. He palmed the hardening nipples and she shivered again, but this time from the feelings coursing through her young body. He pinched her nipples between his fingertips, tugging them gently, twisting as she gasped sweetly.

Dukat moved so he was half on top of her, silencing her whispered _‘Daddy what….’_ with a kiss before leaning down to take her nipples in his mouth, suckling them gently as she moaned, words lost in the strange, pleasurable sensations she was feeling. He did this for some time, playing with her nipples and sucking her small tits as she shivered and moaned, lost in the sensations until she was pliable and incoherent under him.

She whimpered when he pulled back to kneel above her, his cho’ch everted and dripping with need.  Dukat reached for Ziyal’s hand, the one nearest to him, and brought it to the base of his cho’ch, groaning at the feel of her small, cool hands against his inflamed flesh as she awkwardly gripped his irrllun.  He wrapped his hand around hers, showing her how to grip and twist just so, his hips bucking as she found a pleasing rhythm. He kept his hand around hers as she stroked enjoying the feel of her small hand in his.

As Ziyal settled into her stroking, Dukat didn’t neglect his little girl, his free hand crept below the band of her pyjama bottoms. No underwear blocked his path, her sweet ajan hot for his questing fingers. Like her Bajoran mother, her vit was external, and quite large, easy for him to find and stroke gently with his thumb as he sank a finger inside her tight ajan. She cried out at this, hands still, looking up at her Daddy as he stroked her special places. He enjoy the view; Ziyal was looking up at him with wide eyes, her top unbuttoned, laying her her small, suckled tits bare to his view, and his own hand tenting her pants as her legs spread under his touch.

He squeezed the hand wrapped around his cho’ch, the one covering her own small hand. “Keep touching Daddy, babygirl” he whispered, and hesitating just a little, she began stroking him again. He groaned, taking his hand away to roam her small body, plucking at her nipples, finally coming to rest between her breasts, not holding her down, but leaving a slight weight against her chest. When she finally reached a crest under his skillful hands, her whole body shuddered and her mouth formed a small ‘o’ of surprise, he slipped his fingers out of her sticky ajan and brought it to his cho’ch. Her hand had fallen away as she reached her climax, and he wrapped his hand, sticky with his little girl’s come, around his own cho’ch, stroking firmly as his hips twitched unconsciously. He hissed, dark and reptilian, when he came, his come pearly white against the silvery skin of his daughter.  

He took a deep, shuddering breath as he sat back, drawing Ziyal into his arms and kissing the top of her head. “Thats a good girl.” he murmured in Kardasi “That’s Daddy’s good girl. Now let's get you cleaned up before your mother gets home, hm?”

Ziyal nodded against her father’s shoulder, too tired to speak. She was happy her Daddy loved her, but sorely missed sleeping on nights like this.

\---

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this is perhaps part of why Dukat was so intent on killing Ziyal; it wasn't just his indiscretion of having a half Bajoran child, but what he did to that child. I don't think he touched any of the children he had with his Cardassian wife - its not so much children as Bajorans that he's got a kink for. 
> 
> As for Ziyal? Well, 5 years in a prison camp will twist your brain up and make you think you looooove your touchy-feely Daddy. 
> 
> \---  
> Sorry for the lack of updates! December has been very busy - 12 days of Yule, Christmas, visiting folks, and getting quite sick, plus work, family stuff, etc etc etc. 
> 
> All of that and the dreaded writers block hit. Go figure. But I haven't given up - just needed to get back on track. So I took a break from the fic I've been working on (micro penis, Garak's reward for his stitches, etc) and banged out this so that should help with getting the rest of the fic flowing. Wine can only do so much, it seems. 
> 
> Once I've hit 31 Kinktobember fics, I'll be taking a break from smut for a while. I think I may try my hand at the 30 Day AU challenge, though in a much more relaxed way - I certainly won't be doing 30 in 30 days!
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
